Something Sexy
by MomoBelikovaIvashkovOzera
Summary: Random hot moments between Dimitri and Rose, the attack never happened. Also kinda, sorta naughty. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep…Beep Beep…_What the hell?

I opened my eyes looking at my alarm clock. _Damn it!_ I'm going to be late, Dimitri is going to kill me_. _I got up and ran to the bathroom to take a fast shower and I swear it was the fastest shower I have ever took in my life. Dimitri and I are leaving campus to do some extra training lessons for a few days and I am beyond excited, me and Dimitri alone in a hotel its going to be amazing. I got out of the shower, throwing on a black plaid mini skirt and a tight and pretty short white blouse. I put on just a little make up, I looked in the mirror damn I looked hot. I grabbed my bag that I packed with all of the shortest shorts and skirts and tightest, hottest shirts I owned. Of course training clothes and shoes. On this little get away I am going to drive Dimitri over the edge we haven't had sex since the cabin. I put on my knee high black boots and run out the door, when I got out the door all this water dumped on me I cant believe I didn't notice it was raining. That was an understatement it was pouring being outside one second outside and I was already soaking. I got a whole bunch of cat calls and whistles mostly because I was soaking wet I was also wearing a black bra which didn't help the situation. I was almost at the front gate when I slipped landing flat on my back I would think having awesome guardian skills would make me more graceful.

"Shit." I laid there for a second trying to catch my breath, when I heard foot steps running towards me. _Great just what I needed an audience. _

"Roza are you alright?" The sexiest thing on earth whispered to me. I could see the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good comrade I do this all the time." I said lamely while he was helping me up. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Roza. By the way your la-." I looked up he was looking at me from head to toe. I usually hated when guys stared at me but not Dimitri he made me feel sexy and beautiful. He looked up at me noticing me staring at him I looked quickly looked away blushing. He just smiled.

"Ok lets head out." He said looking down at my outfit again and shook his head muttering something like 'sexy but cant remember jackets' I just smiled. "Do you want my jacket?" I did so much, he was soaking wet wearing a black shirt that hung to his muscles and dark blue jeans he was also wearing his duster. I just shook my head at the same time I had a shiver and my teeth started to chatter, he shrugged off his jacket draping it over my shoulders. We walked over to the car which was like a Honda or something, I opened the passenger door looking at the seat it was really nice I didn't want to mess it up.

"Roza are you alright, whats wrong?" He looked worried

"I don't want to mess up the seat." He just laughed.

"Roza its ok." He said getting in the car. I thought of the perfect solution I know it was kind of childish but it also worked with the whole Dimitri thing. I took off my shirt and skirt and got in Dimitri looked utterly shocked then lust but just shook his head and started the car. We have been driving for hours it was still raining I was starting to get restless. I put my clothes back on but tied my shirt up so you could see my stomach.

"Uh can we pull over?" I ask. I need to get out of this car or I'm going to snap and loose whatever sanity I have left. Dimitri pulled over so I got out the rain felt so good I got on top of the hood of the car leaning back like I was sun bathing then I thought of an awesome idea I was going to put on a little show for Dimitri. He got out of the car just staring at me, my hand slid down my body slowly starting with my breast working my way down my stomach and in between my legs letting a small moan. I closed my eyes touching myself some more, I opened my eye when I felt hands going up my thighs Dimitri had so much lust in his eyes turning me on even more.

"Would you like to join me comrade?" I asked very seductively. I sat up so I could kiss him. We kissed with such passion and longing I was starting to get dizzy. Pulling away to breath he started kissing my neck I let out a moan, he undid my shirt pulling it off exposing my black lacy bra he growled then kissed down my chest. By this point I knew there was no turning back I looked around happy that we were hidden in the trees which means no interruptions. I brought his lips back to mine our tongues moving together with intensity, I pulled his shirt off showing me his sexy abs I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to feel him inside me. I started to unbuckle his pant, pushing them down to where he was just in his boxers, he reached under my skirt pulling my panties down slowly he. _He was teasing me!_

"Please Dimitri…" I said out of breath he started to rub my core.

"What is it? What do you want Roza?" I could tell he was breathless I could tell he was really excited too, he was as huge as I remembered from the cabin.

"I need…" I said trying to catch my breath he was still rubbing me making it even harder. "I need you to be inside me." I finally said. He smiled and with that he pulled down his boxers thrusting into me making me gasp. He was thrusting into me harder and deeper each time I wrapped my legs around him and bucked my hips into him making him go even farther into me. He unhooked my bra kneading my breasts, making me moan more and louder.

"Oh! Dimitri…I'm almost there…harder!" He happily complied. I could feel it building inside me just waiting to be released. I knew the moment he released when he moaned my name.

"Come on Roza, I need you!" He picked me up from the car slamming my back in the passenger door so he could get deeper inside. I dug my nails into his back. As I reached my climax I didn't want to scream so I bit down on his neck making him growl, we were both breathing heavy when he slowly moved out of me. That was so amazing.

"I knew you couldn't resist me comrade." I smiled at him. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Roza I could never resist you. Now lets hit the road before someone sees us." We got dressed then started driving again, I closed my eyes and replayed everything until I fell asleep.


	2. Shower time

We finally made to the hotel, and after watching the cashier lady try flirt with Dimitri and failing miserably I looked around the hotel lobby it was really nice. A big beautiful chandelier in the middle, nice furniture and a gorgeous fire place. I was startled to someone wrapping their arms around my waist but I relaxed once I realized it was Dimitri, he started to kiss my neck with longing and love.

"We should head to the room we need to shower and get some rest." He grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. There was tension in the elevator I wanted so badly to jump his bones right then and there. We got to the room after what felt like years, it was really nice it was a white-ish yellow-ish color what surprised me the most was there was only one bed at that point I was happier then a kid on Christmas. I looked in the bathroom it was awesome the shower was huge you could fit like five people in it, with that I had an amazing idea. I took off my shirt and skirt and walked into the room casually looking for clothes to wear. I looked at Dimitri he was staring at me with lust and sadness.

"Roza what happened out there shouldn't have happened we are suppose to wait till after graduation and frankly its not fair to be flaunting your amazing body the way you do in front of me." I was a little hurt he said it shouldn't have happened I will make him pay for that but I was ecstatic he said I have an amazing body.

"Relax Comrade I just came out here to find clothes to wear to bed." I said in an innocent voice. I went to my suit case and pulled out a thong I heard Dimitri's breath hitch but pretended I never noticed. I couldn't find the right outfit for what I was planning on doing then I it come to me I walked over to Dimitri's clothes picked up one of his black shirts and walked to the bathroom stopping in my tracks.

"Well I'm going to go shower comrade." I flipped my hair making it look sexy and using my seductive voice. "Your more then welcome to join me." I walked into the bathroom not shutting the door, taking the rest of the clothes off. I turned the hot water on deciding to a bath instead I laid down running my hands all over my body I knew he was watching me. _Time for some fun._ I thought, my right hand stopped at my breast and my left went in between my legs. I started to move my hands at a rhythm turning me on more and more I let out moans then I started to get really into it I started picturing me and Dimitri getting down and dirty. I started to moan his name I didn't mean to it just kept coming out I moved faster moaning his name more and louder. The next thing I knew he was right be side me. I blushed I really hoped he didn't hear the part about him. I couldn't do anything but just stare up at him.

"Roza for the love of all that's holy please stop doing that before I loose the little sanity I have left." He was breathing heavy turning me on even more.

"You mean this?" I started to rub myself again and moaning. He grabbed my hands, his fingers brushed up against my center sending electricity throughout my body I couldn't help but let out a small moan. Abruptly he let go of my hands. I was starting to get angry now.

"Well if you would just fuck me I wouldn't have to do that!" I got out of the tub and put my thong and the shirt on and walked to the bed to go to sleep. I felt the bed move so I moved so my back was to Dimitri my eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Roza please don't be upset I'm just trying to do the right thing here, I would love to do those things but I don't want it hurting you if someone finds out, I love you too much to do that to you just understand please." He begged I couldn't refuse him when he did.

"Ok I understand but I'm still not happy about it." He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in my beautiful gods arms.

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri not in bed I look at the time its the middle of the night I start to panic a little until I saw the bathroom door closed and light on. I got off the bed to see if he's alright I was about to knock when I heard him groan it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. "Roza." shit I was caught I just stood there waiting for him to give me a lecture about something but nothing happened he said my name again but it was more of a moan. _Oh my god is he doing what I think he's doing?_ I thought. I listened some more to see if he was, every once in a while he would say my name or he would groan either way it was a big turn on. I hard the sink turn on and I ran to the bed and pretended I was asleep, he walked out of the bathroom and got into bed he wrapped his arms around me kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Oh Roza if only you knew what you do to me." He sighed and went back to sleep. I fell back asleep happier then ever.

I awoke again but I knew Dimitri was with me. I could feel his hard manhood **(A/N:I say manhood cuz all the other words sound dirty and I like the word manhood its kinda funny.)** pressed against my lower back. I turned to face him without waking him he was sound asleep kind of trembling like he's having a dream. I looked down at his manhood and man was it hard, he was just in his black boxers. But I could see it perfectly.

"Oh Roza…right there." He moaned out. _Whoa what kind of dream is he having?_ Then all of a sudden his expression changed it was like an unsatisfied look. _Hmmm maybe he needed the real thing. _I slowly put my hand down his pants making sure not to wake him up, I started to stroke it slowly and his face immediately softened so I went a little faster. His heartbeat and breathing sped up, his lips parted but he stayed asleep I could feel my own excitement between my legs. His eyes popped open and in a split second he was on top of me holding my hands above my head.

"Roza what are you doing?" He didn't seem mad so I came up with my usual smart ass comments.

"I was just helping you out comrade." I gave him my man-eater smile. He rolled his eyes. "Hey don't act like you didn't like cause I know you did." He was offending my awesome skills.

"I did like it very much but that is not the point, the point is you shouldn't have done it." His eyes were intense he leaned down and kissed my neck. Damn he is so confusing.

"I am getting mixed signals from you now do you want me or not?" I practically yelled.

"Of course I want you Roza but we cant be together until graduation."

"Then why are you kissing me." He looked hurt, he got off me and laid back down staring at the ceiling.

"Because I love to kiss you and were not in school so there is no way to get caught." He kept staring at the ceiling for a while then turned to me. "I love you."

I turned to Dimitri putting my had on his chest closing my eyes. "I love you too Dimitri."

I was so tired after all that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
